


The third player

by Merelina



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:41:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merelina/pseuds/Merelina
Summary: Bucky Barnes, the artist formerly known as the winter soldier is bored. So he gets unbored.





	1. Chapter 1

Bucky Barnes formerly known as the winter soldier is bored... He sits at Steve's appartment and is bored. He still doesn't have all his memories back from before his time as a Hydra Asset but he is sick of trying to reach for those memories. He knows he is good at certain things. Killing, torturing, leaving no trace whatsoever, making murder look like an accident. Oh and he is good at killing too. And also very good at killing. The trouble is he likes it, too. He likes way too much. Steve would never understand that. Good hearted, good natured little Stevie. Okay not so little anymore, but still Stevie. That man is honestly too pure and good for this world. At least too good for Bucky. That is, however, also why they are such a good team. Bucky being bad, Stevie being good. Although... What little memory he has of those days, it always speaks of Steve being the one getting them into trouble. Anyway, he is bored. After the first few weeks of bliss, boredom sets in. Now Steve is running errands and Bucky stares at the wall.  
Steve walks in with the groceries while on the phone.

"No. Yes I understand. Ok I'll be there in half an hour. Ok. Bye." He hangs up the phone and sighs at Bucky. "A mission, in Cairo. Are you going to be okay here on your own?"  
After a hesitant silence.  
"Yes. I'll be fine. Will you be? Tell me about the mission while you take what you need to bring."  
"Can't tell much about it. Old hydra base, get in, find info, get out, go home." He packs an extra shirt and grabs his shield. " I'll be back sooner than you know it... Are you sure you'll be fine? I mean I can say no." A hesitation. "I'll call them and tell em to find someone else."  
"No. Go. I know you need to get back into it some time. I'll be fine, go." His years of training makes it easy for him not to betray the fear he feels. He's fine with being alone. Just not fine with Steve getting killed. Not without him, Bucky, at his 6.  
They hug and Steve leaves.

Bucky turns and fires up his laptop. Steve's hacked phone shows as a folder on his desktop. He listens to the conversation about the mission Steve's been send on. Hmm, not so simple as Steve made it sound. Not at all.  
_No stop it. Don't even think it._ He shuts his laptop with a slap of his hand.

Up the hallway. Down the hallway. Up. And down again. Up and down, up and down.

"Okay I'm not fine with this." Wow, a whole 10 minutes without the dude and he's already getting antsy. Jesus.  
He stops mid hallway. _No. Nope, not going to sit here with my thumb up my ass. Heeeell no._  
He grabs his gear, (always ready to go) two guns at his sides, one small knife in his boot, small fire arm in the small of his back. Diplomatic passports, freshly made, creditcard in the same name. Armor, mask... No. He doesn't HAVE to wear that anymore. He starts to leave, stops and grabs it. He holds it in his hands, undecided on what to do. He then drops it on the ground.

He leaves the appartment and sets out for the airport. His "diplomatic status" gets him through check points fast and clean. His eyes scan around him. Looking for enemies, for police, for Steve. On board of the plane he listens back to the conversation again to determine his mission and how he will proceed. He decides to stay out of sight, simply be there to cover his boy's ass.

In Cairo he follows Steve at a distance. He knows where his buddy is going anyway.  
Soon after arriving he knows it's a good thing he's here. From his sniper's nest he has the perfect vision in- and outside the compound's buildings, through the windows. He takes out Hydra's snipers first. Then he watches Steve, Natascha and their 5 man team make their way through the compound. 6 times he shoots people before they get to his friends down there. All times Nat searches for the shooter, Steve only notices once. He grins: _They'll have something to talk about on the way back._  
The 7th time Steve definitely notices, as the guy is 6 feet in front of him, trying to pull out a gun. He shoots before he thinks it. He smiles at Steve's complete surprise very visible on his face. He smiles a little more when Steve slowly wipes the blood spatter of his face. War is bloody business.

They make their way back, eyes darting left and right, looking for someone that helped them, for some reason. When they get in the car and drive off, Steve looks back one last time. Bucky ducks just in time. _Crap. Too close._

He gets back on the plane home again, and checks his messages. Steve texted him 2 minutes ago.

> You ok back home? How are you holding up? Coming back soon. S. 

> Fine. Just kinda bored. Went for some coffee. See you soon. Bucky. 

He is back home long before Steve's plane even touches American soil. He is making dinner, humming along with a new song he heard on the radio when he hears keys in the door. A ruffled and tired looking Steve walks in, smiles, grumbles a "I'm going for a shower" and disappears in the bathroom. When he comes out freshly washed, too small a towel around his middle and no shirt, he smiles again. "God so glad you're back. I hate cooking, and never been very good at it. You, on the other hand were always amazing at that, even with what little we had back then. What're we having?"  
"Salmon with fresh salad. How did your mission go? I'm assuming well, since you're still in one piece?"  
"It went... well. Too well. There was a third player to the party. He was on our side but still... It was strange."  
"Third player huh? Weird..." He turns back to the stove and can't help the smile that creeps on his face. "So who was it?"  
"Shit Bucky. We've got no idea" 


	2. The asset's file

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What does Bucky's Hydra file look like? Let's read along with Tony and see his thoughts on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mentions of torture, Mentions of child abuse.
> 
> This is a short chapter, leading up to the next one. I'll post that next week!

James Buchanan Barnes  
code name: ‘Wintersoldier’

Life before serum enhancement:  
Year of birth: 1917, Brooklyn, New York, United States of America

Hospital records:  
Broken left arm at age 2  
Broken nose at age 3  
Severe bruising on back, one cracked rib at age 5  
Pneumonia at age 7 (extra note: signs of several lashes across his back, some healed, some fresh)  
Broken left arm (twisted fracture) at age 9  
Severely bruised right arm at age 10  
Broken nose, broken jaw (2 places on the left), broken right arm (twisted fracture), severe bruising on back and sternum, two cracked ribs (left side, 1 back, 1 front) at age 13.  
Suspected abuse by parent

Parentage:  
Mother died in 1957 (pneumonia), Father died in 1947 under suspicious circumstances.

Joined army in 1939 at 1F  
Scorecard January 1940:  
Hand to hand combat: 20 out of 22  
Small firearms: 18 out of 22  
Sniper: 25 out of 25  
Other distance weapons: 17 out of 22  
Navigation: 19 out of 20  
Survival: 17 out of 19  
Fit-test: 17 out of 19  
Psych eval: stable, minor trust issues, leftover from childhood abuse

Advice: sniper

Hydra programming:  
Memory wipe  
Attach bionic arm to nervous system.  
Break personality

Implant command words  
Implant new language: German, British English, Swedish, Russian (all accents), Romanian,  
Suomi, Polish, Hungarian, Dutch, Italian, French, Spanish, Portuguese, Arabic (all  
accents), Chinese (all accents), Japanese.  
Implant weapon technology  
(Implanted by code name Lady of Bliss)  
Date of entry in program: January 1942  
Date of active use for asset: November 1944

Tony reads the old paper folder with a frown that deepens with every sentence.   
_Huh his daddy was worse than mine. Mine was just absent and a general asshole, but his daddy beat the crap out of him… under suspicious circumstances, my ass. He killed his old man, had it coming too if I read his hospital records and psych eval right._

_Memory wipe.. how would that work. Amazing discovery. Horrible but amazing._

_Attach bionic arm to nervous system? That can’t have been pretty, knowing Hydra. For all their smart and gruesome discoveries in research they never really learned about this crazy thing called anesthesia._

_Break personality? Jesus Christ. What did they do to you? Never mind I don’t think I want to know._

_Implant this, implant that, implant lala. Wait implant? I saw no implants on his brain scans. What implants? Lady of Bliss? If I google ‘lady of Bliss Hydra’ how fast would Hydra be here? Hehe let’s not find out. Pepper will kill me. That is if they don’t kill me first._

_Gods, it took them the better part of three years to create that monster. 34 months of hell, pain and terror. No wonder he is what he is. Shit. Fuck it Tony when are you going to learn to think before you do something stupid. Never probably. a deep sigh. Fuck fuck fuck. What can I do? I am not good with this sorry thing or any of that touchy feely crap. I know the words but I can’t speak them. I never could, and I never will. Arm. I shot his arm off. Stupid ass that I am… Wait. That’s it. Arm!_

“Jarvis! Open a new project file, indexed as ‘Arm’s dealers arm’. Keep it on my private server.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, leading up to the next one. I'll post that next week!


End file.
